Pour toi, j'embrasserai les ténèbres
by Petale-De-Rose11
Summary: Lorsque la noirceur profonde d'un esprit corrompu rentre en collision avec l'âme la plus pure, existe-t-il pour les deux une forme de salut ? La lumière peut-elle gagner la bataille contre les ténèbres ou au contraire se fera-t-elle absorber par les abîmes ? Quelle que soit la réponse, c'est le combat qu'Elizabeth a choisi en s'abandonnant à Ciel.
1. Prisonnier du passé,tourné vers l'avenir

_Salut salut !_

 _Après une inspiration soudaine et une écriture dans la foulée j'ai décidé de mettre en ligne ce texte ! L'ambiance est plutôt sombre et peut-être un peu lourde mais c'est comme ça que j'imagine l'état d'esprit de Ciel pour cette histoire. Enfin, je dis histoire mais pour le moment il s'agit seulement d'un simple chapitre. J'ai quelques idées pour une éventuelle suite mais je ne sais pas si je dois continuer à écrire ou non ! Je vous laisse donc me dire si vous voulez que j'écrive la suite ou pas selon si ça vous a plu !_

 _Voilà voilà ! En attente de vos retours, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

 _Peut-être à bientôt !_

 _Ps : De toute évidence, Kuroshitsuji ne m'appartient pas et les personnages non plus._

* * *

 _CHAPITRE 1 : Prisonnier du passé, tourné vers l'avenir._

Recroquevillé sous une épaisse couverture, Ciel écoutait le silence parfait de la nuit. Pendant un temps, il se prêtait à son jeu et laissait son corps savourer sa muette mélodie. Sa respiration ralentissait tout comme les pulsations de son cœur. L'air frai qui pénétrait ses poumons était légèrement parfumé par un mélange de senteurs provenant des fleurs d'un bouquet entreposé un peu plus loin dans la pièce.

Il se laissait transporter par ce moment de quiétude où son esprit s'éloignait de tout ce qui habituellement le tourmentait. Il ne restait plus rien de ses angoisses, de ses peurs les plus terribles. Il laissait derrière lui ses blessures et ses cicatrices, il parvenait même à oublier un instant cette noirceur et ce perpétuel dégout qui l'habitaient.

Cependant, isolé ainsi dans les ténèbres nocturnes, cette liberté délicieuse se transforma bien vite en une prison suffocante pour Ciel. Seul face au reste du monde, il prit toute la mesure de son infinie petitesse. Il n'était qu'un être minuscule au milieu d'une immensité sans limite qui l'écrasait.

Il était sans défense, vulnérable et faible. Exposé ainsi à la merci de tous, il n'avait plus aucun contrôle. Cette sensation bien trop familière le plongea dans un effroi sans pareil. L'oxygène parvenait de plus en plus difficilement à alimenter son sang tandis que la douleur de sa poitrine devenait à la limite du supportable.

Son corps s'agitait, il se tordait frénétiquement sur les draps trempés par sa sueur. Ses doigts s'agrippaient avec force au tissu froid tentant de raccrocher à ce monde son esprit sur le point de se briser. A force de hurlements à travers le mutisme du soir, sa gorge n'était plus que feu et sécheresse. Désormais, son cerveau embrumé ne distinguait plus l'illusion de la réalité.

Des dizaines d'images déferlaient violemment dans sa tête. Il était de nouveau dans cette cage et devant lui s'étendait l'horreur personnifiée. Du sang, des carcasses humaines déchiquetées, des membres mutilés, des os broyés, tout s'entassait et s'emmêlait sous ses yeux.

Peu après, une odeur putride arriva jusqu'à ses narines, ses entrailles en furent retournées. Le contenu de son estomac remonta jusqu'à la commissure de ses lèvres où immédiatement sa main vint faire barrière empêchant le liquide de se répandre sur son lit.

Ciel reconnu vaguement un mélange de pourriture et de décomposition auxquels s'ajoutaient une puanteur infecte de lambeaux de chair. Tous ses sens étaient emprisonnés dans ce calvaire. Des lamentations assourdissantes retentissaient violemment à ses oreilles doublées des plaintes de désespoir et des cris effroyables des dernières victimes succombant à la torture.

Les cadavres s'empilaient tout autour de lui, seul spectateur restant de cet ignoble massacre. Il était sauf, pourtant, il se sentait dépérir. A chaque inspiration ses poumons se remplissaient d'une eau glaciale. Il se noyait, il se noyait dans les profondeurs d'un océan de ténèbres.

Ciel essayait de lutter, il épuisait toute son énergie à se débattre, tentant à tout prix de remonter à la surface. Cependant, malgré ses efforts désespérés aucun rayon de lumière ne semblait l'atteindre. Il continuait encore et encore un combat sans pitié ignorant la douleur lancinante qui s'immisçait partout en lui. Il refusait d'abandonner, il ne voulait pas se faire vaincre par sa propre faiblesse.

Il se trouvait dans un état de vulnérabilité absolu, celui enfoui dans ses plus terribles cauchemars, celui qu'il redoutait le plus. Alors, dans une dernière tentative désespérée il essaya une nouvelle fois de se propulser vers la surface, en vain. Toute bribe d'énergie l'ayant quitté, il fut contraint de capituler. Son corps ne répondait plus aux appels de son âme.

Il commença une longue descente abyssale vers le cœur de l'océan. Petit à petit, il sentait les griffes de la faucheuse se refermer lentement autour de son cou. L'univers semblait l'avoir une nouvelle fois trahis.

Soudainement, ses yeux clos captèrent un changement brusque de luminosité. A peine ouverts, ils furent éblouis par une lumière d'une blancheur presque fluorescente qui rendait son observation douloureuse. En se concentrant, il crut apercevoir quelque chose en son centre. Il fallut de longues secondes d'adaptation à ses pupilles avant de pouvoir identifier précisément cette forme abstraite.

Le jeune homme reconnut finalement Elizabeth. D'une grâce resplendissante et d'une allure angélique elle se tenait devant lui. Instantanément tout son être réagit à cette vision. Le sourire familier et le regard tendre de la jeune femme réchauffèrent sa peau frigorifiée. Elle irradiait d'une bonté et d'une compassion capables d'effacer tous ses maux. Il était sauvé, Il allait enfin pouvoir remonter à la surface.

D'un geste calme, Elizabeth tendit sa paume rosée en sa direction. Il voulait la saisir, s'en emparer, sceller ses bras autour de sa silhouette si fragile et se l'approprier toute entière. Cette magnificence, cette innocence, cette douceur sans faille, il voulait tout posséder d'elle.

A l'aide d'un effort considérable, il rapprocha alors sa main de la sienne, prêt à l'attraper. Ses doigts frôlèrent ceux de la jeune femme et aussitôt, il fut soulagé. Au même moment, les traits d'Elisabeth se métamorphosèrent, comme si ce simple contact lui avait infligé la pire des douleurs. Plus ils restaient liés, plus le halo blanc qui l'entourait s'assombrissait petit à petit comme happé par un tourbillon de ténèbres, _ses_ ténèbres.

Ciel était en train de la transformer, il l'avait souillée de ses mains ignobles, les mêmes mains qui avaient par le passé conclu un pacte avec le diable. Rien que la simple idée qu'elle puisse sombrer dans les entrailles corrompues de ce monde l'horrifiait au plus haut point. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Il ne pouvait pas _lui_ faire ça. Elle lui était bien trop précieuse.

Alors, avant qu'il ne puisse la blesser d'avantage, il relâcha son emprise sur elle. Désormais privé de sa lumière, il et se retrouva de nouveau aspiré vers le fond. Cette fois en revanche, son âme s'en allait apaisée. Il ne restait plus en lui la moindre volonté de se battre pour survivre. Le prix pour sortir de l'eau était bien trop élevé.

Peut-être serait-il enfin capable de trouver la paix ? Il se voyait finalement libéré du fardeau abominable qu'il portait sur ses épaules depuis de trop nombreuses années. Son but ultime, sa vengeance, sa revanche sur le monde, plus rien n'avait d'importance. Il se laissait simplement glisser vers des horizons plus paisibles, embrassant l'idée de sa mort imminente.

Soudain, trois petits coups retentirent faisant sursauter Ciel. Confus, il reprit vaguement connaissance sans vraiment comprendre où il se trouvait.

-Monsieur ? Je me permets d'entrer. L'interpella une voix suave.

Ciel reconnut immédiatement Sébastian. Il était toujours en vie, rattrapé par la cruelle réalité. Quelques secondes plus tard, l'homme entra dans la pièce éclairé d'une simple bougie.

-Est-ce que tout va bien ? Demanda-t-il en se rapprochant du lit du jeune homme. C'est encore un cauchemar ? Vous en faites beaucoup ces temps-ci. Quelque chose vous tourmente ?

-Je vais bien. Répondit-il d'une voix plus faible que ce qu'il aurait souhaité. Ce n'était que les mêmes souvenirs qui ne m'abandonnent jamais.

-C'est inutile de vous torturer d'avantage avec ces vieilles chimères. Commença le majordome. Je vous l'ai déjà dit monsieur, vous êtes désormais de l'autre côté de la cage, et tant que je serais à vos côtés, aucun événement de la sorte ne pourra se reproduire.

Oui, il en était plus que conscient, il possédait une arme des plus redoutables, un loyal serviteur qui lui offrirait tout, un démon sans conscience capable d'exaucer la moindre de ses demandes aussi horribles soient-elles. Quelqu'un qui ne le trahirait jamais et qui lui conférait un pouvoir gigantesque. Quelqu'un capable de lui donner la force nécessaire à sa survie. Survivre, comment avait-il pu ne serait-ce qu'un instant perdre de vue cet objectif absolu ?

-Tu as raison Sébastian, je ne peux plus me permettre d'être cet enfant faible et vulnérable. Finit-il par répondre.

-C'est très bien. Essayez de vous reposer maintenant jeune maitre, Lady Elisabeth arrivera au petit matin.

Sur ces derniers mots, le majordome se retira, laissant Ciel à ses réflexions.

Dans un monde où même dieu l'avait abandonné, Sébastian avait été le seul à répondre à ses supplications de désespoir. Depuis ce jour où il s'était jeté dans les bras du diable, il ressentait son étreinte autour de lui. Une étreinte si puissante qu'elle l'étouffait mais qui à la fois lui procurait son oxygène. Alors, de toutes ses forces il s'y accrochait.


	2. Anciens regrets, détermination nouvelle

_Bonjour bonsoir !_

 _Finalement voici le chapitre 2 de mon histoire lui aussi un peu écrit suite à une inspiration soudaine ! Je ne sais toujours pas si il y aura plus de chapitres ou pas mais j'ai déjà pas mal d'idées pour la suite ! Je vous laisse seuls juges de ce chapitre et j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Aujourd'hui on se glisse dans la peau d'Elizabeth ! J'attends vos avis et impressions et sur ce bonne lecture !_

 _A bientôt !_

* * *

 _CHAPITRE 2 : Anciens regrets, détermination nouvelle._

Assise près du rebord de la fenêtre de sa chambre, Elizabeth admirait la vue vêtue d'une fine chemise de nuit. Depuis plus d'une heure déjà, elle contemplait le fin croissant de lune dominant l'obscurité parmi les étoiles. Ce spectacle ne la lassait jamais, elle aimait observer chaque petit détail de cette immensité céleste.

Ce soir en revanche, la jeune femme était distraite. Malgré tous ses efforts pour se changer les idées, les quatre mêmes scènes apparaissaient sans cesse en boucle dans son esprit. Lors de sa dernière visite à son fiancé, elle avait séjourné trois jours au manoir Phantomhive afin de célébrer les seize ans du comte.

Malheureusement, les évènements avaient pris une tournure bien différente de ce qu'elle avait imaginé. Peu après son arrivée, Ciel s'était vu confier une mission par la reine à exécuter au plus vite. Ne pouvant pas refuser ou reporter ce travail, il avait dû sacrifier son temps libre et se mettre en route vers Londres où il était attendu.

Bien que déçue par l'absence du jeune homme, Lizzie avait parfaitement compris la situation et savait que Ciel n'était pas plus heureux qu'elle dans ces circonstances. Les chances pour qu'il termine cette affaire avant qu'elle ne s'en aille étaient faibles mais elle n'avait jamais perdu espoir. Elle était certaine que même s'il n'accordait pas une grande importance à son propre anniversaire, qu'il ferait toujours de son mieux pour ne pas la décevoir. Elle s'était donc démenée afin d'organiser la plus parfaite des soirées priant pour qu'il puisse rentrer à temps.

Lors du troisième après-midi ses efforts avaient enfin pu être récompensés. Le comte finalement libre était revenu au manoir. Il avait encore un long rapport à rédiger mais il ne voulait plus agir au détriment d'Elizabeth. De son côté, elle n'avait qu'un unique souhait, réussir à éloigner Ciel ne serait-ce qu'un peu de la noirceur de son quotidien. Le destin lui avait accordé une ultime chance d'être auprès de lui, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de la gâcher inutilement.

Ce soir-là, tout avait débuté à merveilles, ils s'étaient installés dans le jardin pour discuter autour d'un thé et quelques gourmandises préparées par Sébastian. Avec son enthousiasme habituel, Lizzie avait passé l'après-midi à parler de tout et de rien évitant d'aborder un quelconque sujet sérieux qui aurait pu entamer la bonne humeur de son fiancé. Au départ, elle l'avait senti attentif à ses longs discours ce qui n'avait pas manqué de la réjouir. Seulement, petit à petit le sentiment que quelque chose n'allait pas s'était installé en elle. Elle avait noté de petits détails subtils dans les expressions de Ciel en contraste avec les traits joyeux affichés sur son visage.

Son jeu d'acteur s'était rapproché de la perfection et aurait pu convaincre n'importe quel passant dans la rue. Or, dans ce cas présent, il s'agissait d'Elizabeth, celle qui depuis ses plus jeunes jours s'était tenue à ses côtés. C'est donc sans grande difficulté qu'elle avait déjoué le subterfuge. Elle en était certaine, quelque chose le tourmentait et comme en réponse au malaise de son amant, son cœur s'était serré à son tour.

Malgré tout, elle s'était efforcée elle aussi de ne rien laisser paraitre au risque de gâcher complétement le dîner. Pendant près d'une demi-heure, elle s'était évertuée à calmer son esprit. Elle avait même presque réussi à se convaincre que Ciel devait penser au travail qu'il n'avait pas encore tout à fait terminé. Elle n'avait jamais cessé de se répéter qu'elle réagissait de façon excessive et qu'il n'y avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter de la sorte.

Malheureusement, au fur et à mesure que le temps s'était écoulé, son angoisse avait grandi. Lors du repas, le jeune homme s'était montré assez distant et préoccupé. Cette froideur n'était pas un comportement rare chez lui mais généralement il réservait ce genre d'attitude à ses partenaires commerciaux ou quelques amis éloignés. Il n'agissait jamais de la sorte avec Elizabeth qui avait de plus en plus de mal à supporter la situation.

De toute évidence, malgré ses efforts et sa volonté, la soirée n'était agréable ni pour elle ni pour lui. La meilleure chose à faire était sans doute d'y mettre un terme au plus vite, or, même si l'ambiance ne s'y prêtait pas, Lizzie avait convaincu Ciel de l'inviter à danser espérant que les choses s'améliorent.

Au contraire, la proximité imposée par la valse lente qu'ils avaient exécuté avait permis à la jeune femme un accès encore plus facilité aux émotions du comte. Pendant de longues minutes, elle s'était efforcée d'éviter son regard se sentant incapable de l'affronter. Cependant, lors de la troisième danse, l'espace d'une seconde, leurs iris s'étaient croisés et ce qu'elle y avait vu l'avait bouleversée. Elle avait décelé derrière le bleu luisant une noirceur et une tristesse infinie qui lui glacèrent le cœur. Sans qu'elle ne maitrise rien, elle avait senti des larmes à la lisière de ses cils. Ne pouvant en supporter d'avantage, elle avait prétexté une fatigue soudaine afin de clore le bal.

Cette nuit-là, son sommeil avait été des plus agités mais fort heureusement un minimum réparateur. Au petit matin, elle s'était sentie habitée d'une force nouvelle qui lui avait permis à elle aussi de participer à la mascarade du jeune homme. Tout comme Ciel, son visage avait été illuminé par un sourire radieux et naturel qui ne trahissait en rien ses tourments internes.

Elizabeth avait réussi à tenir toute la matinée en trompant Paula et était parvenue au même résultat avec le jeune homme et Sébastian lors du petit déjeuné. Au moment de son départ, elle avait fait en sorte que les salutations soient brèves et avait évité le regard de Ciel au maximum de peur de faire tomber son masque. Ce n'était qu'une fois dans la voiture, après une centaine de mètres qu'elle s'était autorisée à débrider ses émotions. Devant l'intensité de la tristesse de la jeune fille, personne n'osa la questionner et le reste du trajet se fit dans le silence le plus complet.

Trois semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis ce soir-là et le temps ne lui avait pas manqué pour réfléchir. Elle s'en était voulu d'avoir abrégé les festivités de la sorte lors de cette fameuse soirée. A la base, elle avait fait tout ça pour que Ciel soit heureux mais elle avait lamentablement échoué. Elle aurait voulu pouvoir prendre soin de lui et le réconforter. Malheureusement, elle savait que si elle avait tenté de le questionner sur le moment, il se serait refermé sur lui-même et elle n'aurait rien appris de plus. Il n'économisait jamais ses efforts lorsqu'il s'agissait de mentir et ce qu'elle détestait encore plus que Ciel lui mentant par son attitude c'était Ciel lui mentant ouvertement en la regardant dans les yeux.

Si elle était restée, elle n'aurait donc pas eu d'autre choix que de feindre l'ignorance en souriant bêtement. Seulement, sur l'instant, elle s'en était sentie incapable et elle se haïssait pour ça. Impuissante, elle s'était enfermée dans sa chambre, fuyant comme une lâche en abandonnant son fiancé indifféremment à la moindre difficulté.

Or bien au contraire, savoir que Ciel n'allait pas bien la dévastait, elle espérait de toutes ses forces que ce ne soit qu'une déprime passagère qui s'en irait après un peu de repos. Malheureusement, tout son corps lui criait le contraire et elle avait bien du mal se convaincre. Un horrible sentiment s'était logé au plus profond de ses entrailles et n'était jamais reparti. Depuis son retour après la mort de ses parents, elle avait remarqué une ombre dans le cœur du jeune homme qui ne le quittait jamais. Cependant, cette fois-ci cela semblait avoir pris des proportions plus grandes.

Cette idée l'horrifiait, elle ne pouvait pas le laisser traverser ça seul. Elle devait faire quelque chose, elle souhaitait par-dessus tout être présente pour l'aider et le soutenir. Seulement, comment aider quelqu'un refusant toute aide ? Elle restait persuadée qu'il ne s'ouvrirait jamais à elle même si elle n'était pas certaine de la raison. Peut-être qu'il ne lui faisait pas assez confiance ? Peut-être qu'il ne la croyait pas assez fiable ? Peut-être qu'il ne la croyait pas assez forte pour supporter une personne? Peut-être qu'il n'était tout simplement pas amoureux d'elle ?

Toutes ces suppositions lui fendirent le cœur, en pensant à de telles choses c'est elle qui semblait manifester un manque de confiance envers Ciel. Pourtant, le jeune homme n'avait pas manqué de montrer ses sentiments à de nombreuses reprises lors de ces dernières années. La réponse la plus plausible à sa question restait la plus simple. S'il ne lui parlait pas de son mal être, c'était pour qu'elle ne s'inquiète pas et n'en souffre à son tour. Elle ne pouvait remettre en doute les intentions de son fiancé de cette manière ou ce serait comme le trahir.

Ciel ne l'avait jamais laissée tomber une seule fois et elle ne le ferait pas non plus. Elizabeth était bien déterminée à partager ce fardeau avec lui, même si cela signifiait en endosser le poids sur ses propres épaules. Pour lui, elle serait prête à tous les sacrifices. Il était la personne qu'elle aimait le plus depuis leur plus tendre enfance. Elle avait toujours vécu comme si son existence n'avait pour but que d'être reliée à celle du comte et cela lui convenait parfaitement. Elle ne désirait rien d'autre, elle voulait lui appartenir toute entière.

Seulement, de retour au manoir des Midford, ce qu'Elizabeth pouvait faire pour Ciel était très limité. Chaque jour, dans de longues lettres elle essayait de lui transmettre toute la joie et la chaleur possible, espérant qu'il en reçoive ne serait-ce qu'un centième. Ce n'était pas grand-chose, mais pour l'instant c'était tout ce qui était en son pouvoir.

Cependant, elle doutait de plus en plus de l'efficacité de ses efforts, dans chaque courrier, Elizabeth discernait des indices montrant que l'état d'esprit du comte était toujours identique. Il commençait d'ailleurs à parler lui-même d'un manque de sommeil et d'une fatigue régulière mais en précisant à chaque fois que c'était passager et que la jeune femme n'avait pas besoin de s'inquiéter.

Or, inquiète elle le devenait chaque seconde d'avantage. Elle ressentait à présent le besoin viscéral de voir Ciel. Elle se savait incapable de tenir encore quatre semaines. C'est pourquoi, elle avait tout mis en œuvre pour avancer le voyage. Dans un premier temps elle avait réussi à convaincre ses parents qu'elle s'inquiétait des insomnies de Ciel et qu'elle souhaiter aller le voir au plus vite. Puis, une fois qu'ils furent convaincus elle fit plier son fiancé en prétextant une baisse de morale de son côté. Dans ce cas également, ses arguments s'étaient montrés très efficaces et tout fut organisé en prévision de son arrivée anticipée.

Satisfaite, elle n'avait plus qu'une hâte, le rejoindre. Cependant, plus leur rencontre se rapprochait, plus un sentiment d'appréhension la prenait au ventre. Elle avait peur, peur de ce qu'elle allait découvrir, peur de voir celui qu'elle aimait souffrir. Mais quoi qu'il arrive, aussi terrible que ça puisse être elle devrait le supporter et être assez forte pour le soutenir. Cette fois-ci elle comptait bien avoir une discussion avec Ciel et le forcer à se confier à elle ou du moins, le forcer à la laisser prendre soin de lui.

Peu de temps après, Paula entra dans la chambre de la jeune femme la sortant de ses réflexions. Elle fut surprise de la trouver déjà réveillée mais ne demanda rien. Aidée de sa servante, elle se vêtit d'une magnifique robe verte assortie à ses yeux émeraude. Elle ornementa le tout d'un ruban en dentelle autour de son cou avec deux roses blanches sur le côté droit. Comme à son habitude, elle releva ses boucles blondes en deux couettes attachées par des rubans assortis à son collier. Elle sélectionna ensuite une paire de boucle d'oreilles sans grand rapport avec le reste de sa tenue mais qui lui avaient été offertes par Ciel. Pour finir, elle chaussa de jolies sandales ouvertes à talons plats.

Peu de temps après tout fut prêt pour son départ et une fois ses bagages chargés elle prit place dans la voiture avec Paula. Pour une fois, elle aurait préféré que la femme ne l'accompagne pas, étant bien décidée à avoir du temps en pleine intimité avec Ciel. Lizzie était désormais pleinement en âge de prendre soin d'elle sans aide extérieur et s'occuper elle-même de ses propres affaires ne la dérangeait pas.

Toutefois, malgré sa volonté, il était hors de question que ses parents laissent Elizabeth aller chez un homme toute seule et une jeune femme de son rang ne pouvait par ailleurs décemment pas se déplacer sans une servante. Mais en fin de compte, ces détails vins ne la dérangeaient pas plus que ça, désormais, seul Ciel lui importait.


	3. Chapitre 3: Union salvatrice

_Salut salut !_

 _Voici le troisième chapitre de cette histoire qui arrive après un temps interminable !_

 _Bon tout ça c'est un peu des excuses mais par manque de temps et d'inspiration je n'ai pas pu écrire la suite plus tôt. Enfin bref, le chapitre est là et c'est tout ce qui compte (enfin pour moi en tout cas ^^) J'ai déjà tout pleins d'idées pour un chapitre 4 qui du coup devrait arriver rapidement mais j'attends tout de même vos retours dans des commentaires c'est toujours super motivant et encourageant!En fait, sans retours ça donne aussi un peu l'impression d'écrire dans le vide alors ça ne donnes pas vraiment envie d'écrire la suite. Voila voilà je me tais et vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

* * *

 _CHAPITRE 3: Union salvatrice_

Depuis quelques minutes déjà, les premiers rayons de soleil venaient caresser le visage de Ciel. Comme il s'y était attendu, le sommeil s'était fait timide cette nuit là, et les rares fois où il avait succombé à la fatigue d'immondes images étaient venus l'extirper de son repos. C'est donc perdu parmi ses sombres pensées qu'il fut contraint de terminer sa nuit, pas plus ravi par l'arrivée du jour.

Chaque matin, il se levait plus exténué que la veille, contraint d'affronter la réalité de son monde. Un monde froid, accablant, sévère, où un petit enfant apeuré n'avait pas sa place. Dès l'arrivée de Sebastian dans sa chambre, il se voyait contraint d'endosser le rôle de Ciel Phantomhive, haut noble au service de la reine. Un rôle qu'il avait de plus en plus de mal à assumer. Malgré tout, il le savait, montrer le moindre signe de faiblesse pouvait s'avérer fatal, alors plus que jamais il s'enfermait derrière un masque impitoyable.

Ce matin en revanche, sa journée s'annonçait moins pénible. Elizabeth, sa fiancée, son espoir, ne tarderait plus à arriver. Perdu dans ce cercle sans fin, désormais seule la jeune fille lui paraissait salvatrice. Il s'impatientait de la voir, il avait besoin d'elle, besoin de sa lumière afin de briser ses ténèbres.

Depuis bien longtemps, il avait pour habitude de ne montrer que ses plus beaux côtés à la jeune femme, désireux de protéger l'intensité des multiples couleurs du monde auquel elle appartenait. Plus que tout il voulait la protéger, préserver sa beauté et son innocence. Un être si pur ne méritait pas d'être souillé par un homme aussi vil. Son corps, son âme, tout en lui était sale et corrompu, et il savait qu'un univers aussi diabolique que celui que Sebastian et lui avaient modelé avec tant de minutie ne ferait que la détruire.

Mais, il devait bien l'avouer, parmi tous, elle seule était capable d'apporter un peu de réconfort à son cœur meurtri. Les fondations de son esprit devenaient de plus en plus instables. Il était sur le point de s'écrouler, plus que jamais, il avait besoin d'elle, il devait la voir au plus vite. Heureusement son attente ne serait plus très longue.

Sebastian arriva quelques minutes plus tard prêt pour leur routine matinale et quelques travaux à finaliser. Ce début de mâtiné lui sembla interminable mais finalement l'heure d'accueillir Elizabeth finit par arriver. Suivi de tous ses domestiques, il se rendit à l'entrée du manoir, espérant que la voiture fasse son apparition rapidement.

* * *

Installée dans une voiture en direction du manoir Phantomhive, Elizabeth peinait à maîtriser ses émotions. « Plus que quelques minutes! » se répétait-elle intérieurement. Plus elle se rapprochait de son but, plus une impatience insoutenable s'emparait d'elle. Dans tout son corps, elle sentait Ciel en train de l'appeler. Dans toutes ses fibres, elle captait une tristesse et un désespoir absolus.

En fermant les yeux, elle pouvait apercevoir le jeune homme, seul au milieu de l'ombre, hurlant d'une voix brisée tant par la peur que le chagrin. Plus que tout, elle voulait lui venir en aide, répondre à son appel, s'élancer à son secours. Mais le temps sadique, faisait durer son supplice. Il retenait les secondes pour qu'elles s'écoulent plus lentement encore que les minutes.

Le visage de Ciel, son corps, sa voix, son parfum, tout lui avait cruellement manqué ces dernières semaines, mais plus que tout, son inquiétude la rongeait. Elle avait besoin de le sentir, de le voir, de le toucher pour se rassurer. D'innombrables scénarios avaient traversé son esprit quant à la santé du jeune homme, et, angoissée elle espérait avoir exagéré la situation.

A l'approche de son séjour, elle avait longuement réfléchi à la manière dont elle devrait se comporter une fois arrivée au manoir. Ce qu'elle devrait faire, ce qu'elle devrait dire, elle s'était intéressée à chaque détail espérant trouver le remède parfait aux maux du jeune homme. Or, plus la distance les séparant se réduisait, plus tout cela lui semblait ridicule.

Lorsqu'il s'agissait d'un problème aussi important que les sentiments, la sincérité et l'honnêteté lui paraissaient indispensables. Plutôt que de se lancer dans de longues tirades organisées, elle laisserai parler son cœur, espérant pouvoir toucher Ciel en retour.

-Nous y sommes! Déclara soudainement Paula interrompant les pensées d'Elizabeth.

Surprise, la jeune fille se reconcentra sur l'extérieur, et, à sa plus grande joie, elle pouvait enfin apercevoir le manoir une centaine de mètres plus loin. Ravie que son attente puisse finalement être comblée, ses muscles jusqu'alors crispés se relâchèrent un peu.

Quelques secondes plus tard, elle aperçut son fiancé à travers la fenêtre. A peine le véhicule arrêté, elle bondit à l'extérieur, courant vers lui aussi vite que possible. Une fois à sa hauteur, elle se précipita dans ses bras, ravie.

-Tu m'as tellement manqué Ciel! S'exclama-t-elle d'une voix éclatante.

-Bonjour Lizzie, tu m'as aussi beaucoup manqué. Lui répondit le jeune homme.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, le comte se sentit apaisé. Son espoir, sa rédemption, l'objet de tous ses désirs se tenait à ses côtés. Éclairé par cette lumière radieuse, il se sentait plus fort, plus déterminé, plus complet.

Elizabeth quant à elle,fut agréablement surprise. Ciel lui paraissait beaucoup plus détendu que ce qu'elle avait imaginé. Elle s'était préparée à un accueil plus timide et moins chaleureux. Au contraire, son fiancé semblait déborder du même enthousiasme que le sien. Peut-être que lui aussi attendait cette rencontre avec grande impatience se surprit-elle à espérer.

L'heure qui suivit ne fut qu'un enchaînement de formalités. La chambre d'Elizabeth fut préparée et ses affaires furent installées tandis qu'ils discutaient autour d'un thé. Ils s'intéressèrent un temps aux récentes nouvelles, débattirent de quelques sujets d'actualité et se racontèrent de petites anecdotes. De toute évidence, la conversion n'était passionnante pour aucun des deux, mais avec Sebastian et Paula à quelques mètres, la jeune fille ne désirait aborder aucun sujet personnel.

Pour l'instant, elle essayait de se satisfaire du peu qu'elle avait. Or, elle sentait son fiancé de plus en plus distrait. Sa bonne humeur passée semblait s'éloigner chaque seconde un peu plus, ce qui commençait à l'inquiéter. La situation lui rappela les événements de leur dernière rencontre, lors de la soirée d'anniversaire. Cette fois-ci elle ne laisserai pas les choses dégénérer. Peu importe ce qui tourmentait le comte, elle ne le laisserai pas s'enfoncer une fois de plus dans les ténèbres.

-Viens Ciel, allons nous promener! Déclara-t-elle soudain à la surprise de tous.

-Nous n'avons même pas terminé notre thé. Protesta-t-il.

-Peu importe!Viens!Allons-y ! Insista-elle déjà levée et l'entraînant par la main en direction de l'extérieur.

-D'accord, très bien. Finit-il par céder, incapable de refuser à la jeune femme quoi que ce soit.

-Attendez-nous mademoiselle. Intervint Paula.

-Non ! La coupa aussitôt Elizabeth. Ne nous suivez pas je veux passer du temps seule avec Ciel.

-Mais... mademoiselle... Poursuivit Paula.

-Non ! Fais comme je te dis Paula ! Ordonna-t-elle d'un ton ferme montrant toute l'autorité d'une femme de son rang.

-Très bien. Fut obligée de céder la servante.

-Monsieur ? Interrogea Sebastian à son tour.

-Fais selon les désirs d'Elizabeth. Se contenta-t-il de répondre.

-Comme il vous plaira monsieur. Conclut le majordome en s'inclinant.

Elizabeth s'en voulut d'avoir utilisé ce genre de ton sur son amie. Mais cette fois-ci pour obtenir ce qu'elle désirait elle n'avait pas eut le choix. Ils allaient enfin pouvoir partager un petit moment dans l'intimité et la jeune femme pourrait se libérer de ce qui la tourmentait depuis toutes ces semaines.

Ils marchèrent quelques temps à travers les jardins du domaine, tous deux silencieux. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent près de la roseraie, ils s'arrêtèrent sur un banc, non loin d'une sublime fontaine. Ils restèrent de longues minutes sans que personne ne prennes la parole, observant et admirant la beauté du paysage leur faisant face.

-Les roses ont vraiment bien poussées. Finit par déclarer la jeune femme brisant le silence.

-Oui, elles sont magnifiques. Répondit Ciel d'une voix tendre.

Le jeune homme paraissait avoir retrouvé un brin d'enthousiasme ce qui ravit Elizabeth. Ne souhaitant pas risquer de gâcher cette bonne humeur elle hésita longuement avant d'aborder le sujet qui lui tenait tant à cœur. Mais malgré tout, elle devait s'y résoudre. La raison même de sa présence au manoir était cette inquiétude qui ne la quittait pas.

-Dis moi Ciel. Murmura-t-elle alors. Comment te sens tu ces derniers temps ?

Confus, le comte ne comprenait pas où elle voulait en venir.

-Je vais bien Lizzie, merci. Quelque chose ne vas-pas ? Questionna-t-il à son tour.

-Tu... tu en es certain ? Insista-elle sentant une frustration monter en elle.

-Oui, je t'assures, tout va bien. Répondit-il encore.

Elle savait que le faire parler de son état ne serait pas chose facile. Seulement elle ne supportait plus de vivre dans le mensonge. Il allait mal, elle le savait, elle le sentait. Plus que tout, elle souhaitait être sa confidente, l'aider dans son malheur et soulager son mal.

-Je t'en supplie Ciel, cesse de me mentir. Reprît-elle d'une voix brisée par l'émotion. Je peux le voir sur ton visage, dans ton regard, dans tes expressions. Tu ne vas pas bien.

-Lizzie...

-Non ! Laisses moi parler s'il te plaît ! Hurla-elle ne maîtrisant plus sais que tu essaie de me protéger, mais c'est trop tard ! Depuis ton anniversaire, ça m'obsède, sans arrêt mon esprit est tourmenté par ta faute. Je... je veux simplement t'aider, te soutenir... Pour une fois, abaisse ton bouclier et laisses moi percer tes défenses.

-Lizzie, excuse moi, je ne voulais vraiment pas que tu sois impliquée dans mes problèmes. Répondit Ciel tristement. Je suis désolé que tu en souffres depuis toutes ces semaines, mais... tu ne peux rien y faire. Crois-moi, personne ne le peux.

-Ne dis pas ça ! S'emporta-elle encore d'avantage. Je suis ta fiancée, bientôt ta femme, je veux être là pour toi, tout partager avec toi, tes bonheurs, tes chagrins, tes colères, absolument tout ! Je... je t'aime tellement Ciel... je ferais tout pour toi. Je ne suis plus une petite fille, je peux supporter tes malheurs, par pitié, accepte mon épaule.

Dès la fin de sa tirade, elle sentit avec horreur des larmes rouler sur ses joues. Oh non ! Elle pleurait! Pourquoi fallait-il dans un moment pareil qu'elle se mette à pleurer ? Malheureusement elle ne pouvait rien faire, elle ne pouvait pas maîtriser son corps. Avec cela, elle venait de perdre toute la crédibilité qu'elle essayait de se donner.

-Lizzie... je t'en supplie ne pleures pas.

Voir Elizabeth dans un tel état l'attristait au plus profond de son être. Depuis toujours tout ce qu'il désirait c'était la protéger, l'éloigner de son monde ignoble, préserver son innocence. Et là, devant ses yeux, la femme qui lui était si précieuse avait le cœur brisé. Elle pleurait, par son unique faute. Délicatement, dans un geste consolateur il posa sa main sur une des pommettes rosées de la jeune femme. Il écarta une mèche blonde de son chemin et caressa sa joue.

-Tu es là Lizzie, c'est amplement suffisant. Ta présence seule m'apaise, je n'ai pas été aussi heureux depuis très longtemps. Merci d'être venue.

Devant cette confession, ses larmes redoublèrent d'intensité. Entendre Ciel prononcer ces mots la remplissait de joie. Réussir à le soulager ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu était pour elle une immense victoire. Il lui était reconnaissant, il désirait sa présence, elle en était comblée.

Voyant qu'elle ne se calmait pas, le comte se pencha gentiment vers Elizabeth et déposa ses lèvres sur une petite perle d'eau glissant sur le menton de la jeune femme. Surprise par ce geste inattendu, elle resta figée quelques secondes.

Réalisant ce qu'il venait de faire, Ciel regretta aussitôt ce baiser. Son cauchemar de la nuit passée lui revint en mémoire, lorsqu'il avait saisit la main de la jeune femme, elle s'était brisée sous ses yeux, succombant à sa propre noirceur. Et là, de ses lèvres souillées et corrompues il venait de salir un visage pourtant si pur et si doux. Comme lors de son rêve, il s'attendait à voir les traits de sa fiancée déformés par la souffrance et le dégoût. Or, il n'en fut rien. Bien au contraire, Elizabeth souriait enfin, elle ne souffrait pas, elle ne périssait pas, et surtout, elle semblait en demander d'avantage. Alors, prenant les devants, elle vint sceller ses lèvres sur celles de Ciel.


End file.
